Hurt
by AcidReactor
Summary: "But I'm fine Soul, promise!" Maka jumped up but swayed and fell back, hitting her head on the  table. Maka and Soul argue alot, but will they ever express their true feelings?


_**HEY! So, I deleted Trip Of Death for many reason I shan't bore you with, isn't that lovely of me? So, as an appology I shall write you this very short one-shot for Soul Eater. SoulXMaka! Enjoy or I'll have to eat these virtual cookies all by myself. IT will vary between Su and Maka's Point Of View, you will be informed if the POV changes. And theres a very lonely review button on this page, so maybe you should click it! ;) On with the story!**_

**Hurt**

**(Maka's POV)**

I sat on the roof of our house, looking down at the small, enclosed garden. It was peaceful up here so whenever me and Soul argued I would sit up here. I'm up here alot, so I always bring books. I could hear Soul storming around the lounge, so I buried my head into my book, not acknowledging the roof window open slowly. I was lost in thought. I put my book to one side and stared up to the sky. It was happening again. Everytime we argued I would come up here, try to read, but fail and end up thinking of his crimson eyes, his glossy white hair, and his sharky smile. The smile I would die for. I would die for him... The one I...

"Maka!" My senses came back. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes, idiot."

"Shut up, Soul." I tried.

"Why? You want me to leave before I tell you what I came up here to say?"

"What _is_ it?" My i snapped my head around to his, only to be lost in his intense, red glare.

"If you keep daydreaming like that you'll fall or something, I only came up to appologise. Now, you coming?" He grinned. That grin, the one I would like to me mine... _NO! Stop it, stupid heart. Stay out of my thoughts and just do your job of keeping me alive._ Or is it him that keeps me alive? I don't know anymore. "Maka! Are you even listening?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm coming." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I stumbled, and fell into his arms.

"Hey, careful, don't go getting me hurt, or you won't turn me into a death scythe. You _really_ want your phsyco dad to outshine _us_?" He laughed.

"No way!" I pushed him slightly and jumped through the roof window, closely followed by Soul.

**(Soul's POV)**

I watched her sit down before smiling and getting a snack from the fridge. She was perfect as a picture, no, better than any picture I had seen.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Hm? Oh, what?"

"You think Lord Death has any new missions for us?"

"No, we only just got _off_ one, we need to rest a while."

"But I want to do something else!" He face looked distant and tired, though she pushed herself.

"I think you should get some rest."

"But I'm fine, promise!" She jumped up but swayed and fell backwards, hitting her head on the table.

"MAKA!" I ran over and picked her up.

"S-Soul?" She opened her eyes a crack.

"It's ok, I'm here. Now will you get some rest?" I smiled slightly.

"I guess I should really..." She nodded and closed her eyes again, falling asleep gently in my arms. I took her to her bed and put a blanket over her small body.

"Good night, Maka." I smiled.

**(One day later)**

**(Maka's POV)**

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK YOU SHARK TOOTHED FREAK!" I screamed. I felt horrible saying it but I couldn't help myself.

"WELL I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK EITHER FLAT-CHEST ARSEHOLE! WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO A WEIRDO LIKE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU! AND I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU, SOUL!"

"I WISH I HAD NEVER BECOME YOUR PARTNER!"

"GET LOST FREAK!" I stormed up onto the roof, forgetting about books. He hadn't ever said that before... I sat with my feet dangling over the small garden, staring at my boots. 'I WISH I HAD NEVER BECOME YOUR PARTNER!' I reminded myself silently why I hated boys, how they lie and cheat. I mentally scolded myself for letting him enter my heart like that. But I couldn't help it. I heard his voice softly call me and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. But my body went the wrong way and I felt myself falling.

**(Soul's POV)**

A soft thud hit the floor.

"MAKA! NO!" I ran down the stairs and out the house, into the small garden. Her body laid slump on the floor. No, no, no. This couldn't happen now. Not before he appologised, not before he told her his true feelings...

"Soul" A soft voice trembled.

"Maka?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so glad I met you. I couldn't be this happy if I hadn't met you."

"I'm sorry too. Your the only person I could ever have th be my partner."

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something else to tell you."

"What?"

"I love you, Soul."

"I love you too Maka." I smiled.

She closed her eyes and her breathing stopped.

"NO!"

Then I opened my eyes. The Kishin was dead but there was still madness in the air. I looked up the roof window to see Maka, closing her eyes. I ran down the stairs fast as I could to see Maka fall.

**(Maka's POV)**

I expected to hit the hard floor. But I didn't. Something - _Someone_ caught me. I opened my eyes and saw Soul staring at me.

"I told you not to daydream."

"Sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't wish you weren't my partner, I'm so glad you are, please forgive me?"

"I do."

"Good. Maka, I... I love you."

I pulled my arms around the back of Soul's neck and kissed him. One of my hands ran through his wild hair before retuning to his neck. He put me down and ran his hand down my back. His arms wrapped themselves around my stomach and squeezed me tightly. He smiled and pulled back, before lifting my up and carrying me to the lounge. He laid me on the sofa and slid beside me, kissing me back.

**(Soul's POV)**

I smiled into the kiss. It was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. I stared into her emerald eyes and put my hand on her ash blonde hair. She smiled back, making me comfortable. At last. All I ever wanted. She could have died almost 5 minutes ago. I pulled back and hugged her. She softly fell asleep in my arms and I felt myself getting drowsy. I gave in and fell asleep my one love.

_**SO? What you think? It's just to like, fill in while I build up and idea for my next story. And remeber I said about the review button? IT WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND! But the only way that will work is if you click it and wirte a review. Nice one get a virtual cookie! **_**(::) -**_** don't it look yummy? Nice reviews will get one!**_


End file.
